


Art for Putting the Pieces Back Together by aeris444

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is moving into a new house. As he's packing his things, he finds memorabilia of "Merlin" and starts to thing about missed opportunities and loneliness but isn't it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Putting the Pieces Back Together by aeris444

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of - a challenge like this takes some real organization skills and a lot of dedication. I really appreciate your efforts!
> 
> [aeris444](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444) was a wonderful collaborator -- providing feedback and supplying me with some images and suggestions. (My favorite was the suggestion to include a map of Wales with sheep drawn on it.) The story can be found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4781774)  
> The art was improved immensely because of feedback from [sophiap](http://sophiap.livejournal.com), who was a wonderful beta.

My original submission to merlinreversebb:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/340377/340377_original.jpg)

The final product:

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/340525/340525_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/340817/340817_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/341202/341202_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/341290/341290_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/341655/341655_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/341874/341874_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/342251/342251_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/342478/342478_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/342658/342658_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/343005/343005_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Resources:  
> I created the puzzle using a template from https://www.behance.net/wip/113839/230355  
> wood background from http://www.deviantart.com/art/Wood-Textures-76421367  
> Mort figurine from https://www.flickr.com/photos/7738503@N05/sets/72157600204045934/?view=md


End file.
